Cantabile's Tale
by Kei White
Summary: What of the strange woman stated as the 6th division commander in a book at the Daath Library? Who was Cantabile and if she had been included in the game, what difference would she have made? This is my answer. This is a bad summary, but please read anywa
1. Prologue

Title: Cantabile's Tale

Author: Kei White

Rating: PG (Language)

Characters: Cantabile, Dist, Sync, Arietta, Asch, Legretta, Largo, Van (Just in this chapter)

Possible Pairings: Peony/Jade/Dist, Sync/Ion, Asch/Natalia, Guy/Luke, and hints of one-sided Legretta/Van (Through-out the whole story)

Genre: AU

Spoilers: Everything, but none really in this chapter

Summary: What of the strange woman stated as the 6th division commander? Who was Cantabile and if she had been included in the game, what difference would she have made? This is my answer.

Disclaimer: I don't own TOTA.

Prologue

"Cantabile," said Dist as he lightly shook a young woman with short, violet colored hair, who was tangled in her white bed sheets. "Cantabile, wake up."

With a slight moan Cantabile rolled over to face Dist and blinked her gold-green eyes at him. "What-tis-it?" She murmured with a sleepy yawn following.

"The Commandant has called a meeting for the God-Generals," Dist stated. "It is in a hour."

Cantabile hummed uninterested and curled up to go back to sleep. "You can't sleep," Dist said desperately as he pulled on the covers. "He said you had to be there because you hadn't attended one in eight years, when you were seventeen."

"Tell him that I don't care and I wish he would do everyone a great favor and jump off the nearest cliff that the impact with ground could kill him," she replied keeping a good grip on the sheets Dist was attempting to tear away from her.

"I can't," he whined at her.

Cantabile stared at him. "Why the hell not?" she asked.

Dist pouted. "Because," he said lowering his voice to a whisper. "He said he would beat me if you didn't come."

With a sigh Cantabile sat up and studied Dist face closely for lies. Finding nothing that said he was lying and everything that said he was telling the truth, she sighed again. "All right, all right, I'll go and save your wimpy ass." she said begrudgingly, but with a reassuring smile. "Now get out so I can dress."

Dist smiled back in relief and left the room. As she stood up Dist burst back into the room. "MY ASS IS NOT WIMPY!" he yelled. "I'M PUTTING YOU IN MY REVENGE JOURNAL FOR THAT."

"**OUT!**" Cantabile thundered back at him, and immediately he turned and retreated the other side of the door. "Damn, this is what my mother must have felt like when I busted in on her." She smiled thoughtfully. "Only my children are Dist, Arietta, and Sync," then after a minute she paused and frowned. "Yulia curse all, my children are angsty, insane, obsessed, or all three!" With that said she stomped to her suitcase to dress.

When Cantabile emerge from her room, she was dressed in her uniform. Her mostly black tabard had white trim and three circles together on the front with a little purple between them. Also slightly under the circles the was a purple diamond shape and on the right sleeve six spikes came up next to her head. Belt like straps under her arms held the back and front together to keep them from flapping to much. On her arms were sleeves not attach to the tabard but still black with white trim. Under the taberd Cantabile wore a black sleeveless shirt and a match pair of black pants. A katana rest on her right side and to finish her look and brown belt like eye-patch cover her left eye.

Despite her trying best to put her uniform on slowly she still had fifteen minutes get to the God-General meeting room, and the usual path took only twenty minutes to make it there. With that in mind she took the scenic route, that took about forty-five minute. After all she liked making a entrance, annoying the Commandant and Legretta was an added bonus.

Arriving at the meeting room thirty minutes late was still too soon for Cantabile's taste, yet it probably was a good idea not to dawdle anymore than she already had. She opened the door expecting to be yelled at but instead it give ways to a very interesting scene. Cantabile let her eyes linger on everyone in the room. Arietta, who was closest to the door, seem content as she played with her liger friend. Largo, sitting at his spot for meeting, seemed a little miffed at having to wait for so long. Sync seem tense with the way he shoulders were sat as he lend against the wallon the other side of the room. Then her eyes came to a redhead boy she had never meet on any of her missions. Frowning, he seem very angry at the world in general. However thiswas not what was interesting.

Dist was surround by Van and Legretta, and seem to be very worried about his fate. Legretta and Van looked very pissed off, which was what Cantabile had meant to happen, but Dist seemed terrified at what they would do with him. So being the mericful person she was, Cantabile decided that it would be a good time to announce her arrival.

"GOOD MORNING," she hollered as she enter the room. Immediately Van and Legretta swiveled on their heel to see her, while everyone else looked up to see who it was. "Cantabile the Chaotic has arrive!"

"Were have you been?" demanded Legretta frowning horribly.

With a sweet smile on her face, Cantabile replied with a , "On my way here."

"Then what took you so long?" Van asked as he attempted to quill his anger. "Dist said he woke you an hour ago and the meeting room is only twenty minutes away from your room."

Cantabile nodded. "Dist did wake me an hour ago but it took me forty-five minutes to dress," she replied in a knowing voice and then added a "Commandant," as a after thought.

"Then you should have been only five minutes left not thirty," said Legretta shortly, as her hand twitch near her gun.

"I took the scenic route," Cantabile stated as if they should have known. "But now I'm here and we should start this meeting." She strolled to her chair that was the first one on the left and sat down, sparing Asch a quick glance. Despite never meeting him on a mission, where she usual meet all her coworkers, she knew a lot about him. After all Madam Fabre asked her to keep an eye on him.

AN: Cantabile's Description can from a official picture from / talesoffandom2/ character/ cantabile.php (Remove the spaces after every /) Well I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue and PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Cantabile's Tale

Author: Kei White

Rating: PG (Language)

Characters: Cantabile, Dist, Sync, Luke, Jade, Tear, Ion, Anise, Guy (Just in this chapter)

Possible Pairings: Peony/Jade/Dist, Sync/Ion, Asch/Natalia, Guy/Luke, and hints of one-sided Legretta/Van (Actually a little later for all of them)

Genre: AU

Spoilers: The way back to Baticul.

Summary: What of the strange woman stated as the 6th division commander? Who was Cantabile and if she had been included in the game, what difference would she have made? This is my answer.

Disclaimer: I don't own TOTA.

Chapter One

"I hate meetings," Cantabile grumbled as she headed through the desert to Chesedonia to meet with Dist and Sync. "They tend to lead to missions I don't want, such as kidnapping Ion."

A young Oracle Knight, in full armor, beside her let out a laugh. "Do you have problems with the Commandant's orders, Commander Cantabile?" he asked sounding amused.

"Yes," she replied. "And also with his "plans" , Legretta willingness to follow him, and my million and two titles I seem to have."

"You only have four, if you count you name," he said smartly back at her.

Cantabile give him an annoyed glare. "Lieutenant Commander Alan, how smart do you think it is to backtalk someone of higher rank than you?" she asked him in a clipped tone.

"Pretty smart as long as I remember to only backtalk you," he said cheekily, then turned serious when they entered Chesedonia. "What do you want me to do while you get the Fon Master, Cantabile?"

Cantabile stop beside the Kimlascan inn and waved her hand in its direction. "I want you to stay here and dress as a normal citizen of Chesedonia. Nothing that stand out, alright," said Cantabile quietly. "I am going to locate Sync and Dist."

"Yes, ma'am." said Alan as he turned to the inn. "Just be careful." Cantabile nodded and turned to walk down the street.

After awhile of looking for the two elusive God-Generals, Cantabile began to mutter to herself. "If I were Sync and Dist were would I be?" She hummed. "I know," she said brightly to herself. "I would be where I could head off Ion's group. And that would be at the Kimlascan port." Immediately she flipped around and headed to the port.

When she got there Dist and Sync were standing at the port staring as a ship left the harbor. Dist was cackled in his weird way and then said, "Looks like you blew this one, Sync."

Sync turned slightly to see Dist. "Oh, it's you," he said.

"Leave the rest to me," Dist said dramatically and Sync took the opportunity to start to leave. " With my ultra super hyper high-grade fonic technology, I'll flay that conniving, long-haired, four-eyed--," Dist then paused to notice Sync had left the habor. He quickly turn to face the entrance gates. "Stop! Stop! Come back! I'm not done talking!" He hollered at Sync.

Sync stopped for a moment to say, "I marked the one named Guy with a curse slot. I can make him my puppet at any time. As for you, make sure you properly dispose of those documents from the fomicry project." With that he left.

"Now, who do you think you are? Just you wait!" Dist yelled at Sync back, peeved. "I'm putting this down in my revenge journal!"

Cantabile pushed herself up from the wall were she had been watching them and said, "Well, Dist, we should head out."

"Cantabile!' Said Dist surprised. "You're coming too?"

Cantabile nodded. "Yep, and we should go before that ferry gets to far," she replied and lifted her arm. "I'm going by griffin. Meet-cha there." And the griffin swooped in and grabbed her.

After having landed on the ship, Cantabile stretched and begin to look around. When she figured were Ion's group would come out she looked for were Dist would probably stage the fight. Finding that was easy and she went to stand around the corner, so she could join the fight if Dist started one.

It did not take long for Ion's group to round the other corner. Then Cantabile got her first look at Luke since she visited Madam Fabre and promised to watch Asch the best she could.

"Where the heck is their leader?" said Luke boredly and Cantabile sighed. "Let's hurry up and finish this."

Almost on cue, Cantabile noticed, Dist arrived cackling yet again. "Listen, you ignorant savages," he started, "and you shall hear my beautiful name. I am the most graceful member of the Six God-Generals, the one and only, Dist the--,"

"Why, if it isn't Dist the Runny!," interrupted Jade.

Cantabile throw a hand over her face and snorted with laughter. 'Oh, my." she thought as she lend against the wall and continue to listen to what was going on.

"The Rose," Dist shrieked. "R-O-S-E, rose! Dist the Rose!"

"You mean Dist the Reaper," Anise corrected him.

Dist frowned nastily. "Silence!," he snapped at her. "I refuse to accept that name! It's Rose! ROSE!"

Luke turned to Anise. "What, you know him?," he asked.

"I'm in the Oracle Knights, too, so…," she replied then paused and faced Jade. "But why do you know him, Colonel…?"

Dist answered for him. "I, the genius Dist," he started causing Cantabile to sigh, "once counted that duplicitous snake, Jade, amongst my friends."

"Which Jade is that?," asked Jade as if he was confused. "I don't know any Jades with such poor taste in friends."

Dist looked furious, and slightly hurt according to Cantabile. "What did you say?!," he demanded and as Cantabile studied Dist's face with one eye the fight between Jade and him didn't seem funny anymore.

"Ah ah, careful now," Jade said, "you know how your nose runs when you get mad."

Before Dist could comment Cantabile pushed off the wall and made herself known. "Now, Now," she said, "there is no need for these rather cruel comments to each other."

Immediately all attention was drawn to her.

"Who are you," asked Tear.

Cantabile bowed her head to Ion before replying. "I am the secret, seventh God-General, Cantabile the Chaotic," she said seriously. "Will you be willing to come with me, Ion?"

"Go with you where?," demanded Anise.

Cantabile blinked and turned to Dist. "Where do I need to take Ion?," she asked him.

"You were told," Dist snapped at her. "And you can't tell them anyways."

Cantabile shrugged. "It went in one ear and out the other," she explained, then turned to Ion. "So, despite the fact I have no clue were I am to take you, would you like to go?"

Ion shook his head. "No," he replied. "I wish to see this peace treaty to King Ingobert."

"Alright," Cantabile said good naturedly. "I least I can say I tried."

"Enough of this," shouted Dist and pointed to Jade. "Now, hand over the fon disc."

Jade held up the fon disc. "You mean this?," he asked.

Dist flew his chair over Jade and grabbed the disc with a cackle. "How careless, Jade," he said.

"You can have them," said Jade, bring Cantabile attention to him. "I've already memorized their contents."

"Well, that a bust," said Cantabile, blinking.

Dist growled. "I'm being mocked by savages!," he cried. "When you taste the pain of my super ultra gorgeous artes, you'll regret what you've done! Cantabile!"

"Right," she said pulling out her Katana with her left hand and held the sheath in her right. She flew toward Jade while Dist summoned Kaiser Dist R.

Jade pulled out his spear to defend against her and pushed her back and Guy interrupted her second attack on Jade.

As they clashed Guy realized something. "You fight in the Sigmund style," he said.

"Yes," she said as she dodge one of Jade artes. "You do too. Are you from Hod?"

"No," denied Guy as they clashed again. "Are you?"

She nodded and flipped over him to attack Tear, who was casting a healing spell. As she did this she analyzed the rest of the battlefield. Kaiser Dist R was fairing rather badly.

Just as Cantabile forced Tear to stop her spell Kaiser Dist R blew up and a piece of jagged metal slammed into her arm.

"Damn it," Cantabile screamed as it cut her arm and slam her to the ground. She was vaguely aware of Dist flying through the air and a griffin picking her up as she blacked out.

AN: I hope you also enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	3. Skit One

Title: A Seventh God-General

Author: Kei White

Rating: G

Characters: Luke, Jade, Tear, Guy, Anise, Ion

Pairings: None

Genre: AU

Spoilers: Everything, but none really in this chapter

Summary: A skit based on my story, Cantabile's Tales.

Disclaimer: I don't own TOTA.

Luke: Damn, I thought there was only six God-Generals.

Guy: It seem as though we were wrong.

Ion: I had heard there was a woman named Cantabile in the Oracle Knights but I didn't know she was a God-General.

Anise: You didn't!?

Jade: Hmm.

Tear: Do you know something, Colonel?

Jade: I rather not say.

Anise: Colon--el. Why not?

Jade: I would like to know for sure before I tell you all.

Ion: That's fine. We can wait, can't we, Luke?

Luke: Whatever.

AN: I hope you enjoyed this rather random skit. Please Review.


End file.
